


Drunk In Love

by Talinor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Suggestive, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talinor/pseuds/Talinor
Summary: "Ah. Classic." Keith hummed and grabbed another drink. "Come on, that can't be the only one you have.""'S just a warmup," Lance gave him an assuring pat on the back that wound up a bit too clumsily harsh. "I got more."-A drunken Lance asks Keith something.





	Drunk In Love

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is brought to you by the "I thought up a bunch of voltron-related suggestive puns and needed an excuse to write them" foundation  
> both lance and keith are 21+ in this don't worry  
> title's pretty obvious where it's from  
> enjoy!

"So Keith," Lance slid up to his fellow Paladin at the sleek lit-up chrome bar. From the way he leaned against it, Keith could guess he was already five shots of tequila in. "'Ve wanted to ask you somethin'." He emptied the shot glass in his hand and placed it down. "'Bout Lotor..."

Keith sighed. He knew exactly where this was going, and that he couldn't stop Lance if he wanted to. It'd just be a topic for a different time. He was surprised this didn't come up sooner. "Go on ahead," he said, downing the nearest shot on the bar. It was neon green and chilled his throat, yet still added to the pleasant buzz. "Let's hear it. What've you got?"

Lance grinned at the open invitation. Mischief bloomed in his eyes like an inebriated budding blue flower.

"Does he..." His giggling pause was not unlike one of a middle schooler trying to say 'vagina' for the first time. He continued with half-lidded eyes and a whispered tone like a dirty secret under the pounding club music. _"take down your particle barrier?"_

"Ah. Classic." Keith hummed and grabbed another drink. "Come on, that can't be the only one you have."

"'S just a warmup," Lance gave him an assuring pat on the back that wound up a bit too clumsily harsh. "I got more."

There weren't enough drinks in the _universe_ to speed this up. He just had to deal with it. Wait until the storm of innuendo passed.

"Does he... activate your bayard?"

"Make your Lion purr?"

"Pilot your Castle?"

"Open up your Wormhole?"

"Crown your Galra Prince?"

"Wield your Blade of Marmora?"

"Command your Generals?"

"Alternate your Reality?"

"Lead your Voltron?"

Keith groaned. He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes, okay?" He burst out. He was so wrapped up in the moment he didn't bother to notice Lance quickly glance behind him with widening eyes. Nor did he care much about the smile Lance tried desperately to hide behind his hand. "Lotor is a _great_ lover! Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?"

"Well, vhen'hala," a familiar voice purred in his ear. He tensed at it and the arms wrapping around to embrace his frame. "Thank you for the compliment." He turned his head to meet his boyfriend face-to-face. Lotor raised a smug brow and smirked. "Though it's a little personal, don't you think?"

Keith groaned and bent forward until his forehead hit the cool metal of the bar.

He wasn't _nearly_ drunk enough to deal with this.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are always appreciated!  
> my tumblr: squishy--squish


End file.
